Invisible Camouflage
by Pissed Off Irish Chick
Summary: Kagome sneaks into Fujimori high, concerned for her brother when he sends the family a not so reassuring letter, but what happens when she gets roped into her own problems once she arrives? rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Invisible Camouflage _

_Chapter 1 _

There was a calm silence that enveloped the pair as one led the other through the empty hallways. Walking past a window, blue eyes met their reflection. The man in a suit continued forward, not noticing that the one supposed to be trailing him had paused in his footsteps. The pupil snorted at the mirror image of himself. Tall and slender limbs, sun-kissed skin, exotic blue eyes, long and dark hair pulled back into a low pony-tail, and the plain black boy's school uniform. Shaking his head in disbelief, he went to catch up to the man, who had stopped in front of some room and gave him a short explanation of its' use. But the student had mentally tuned him out long ago. Why the man saw fit to introduce him to each and every different classroom was something incomprehensible to the new student.

Letting out a sigh, he moved to follow the man once more, but jerked to a halt, surprised when the man had suddenly turned to look him over. The student gazed hesitantly back, a bit taken off guard at his intensity. Before he could comment, the man pulled back and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine with all of the other boys. It may take a while to get used to a new school, but it shouldn't be so hard for you. You have a younger brother who had started at the beginning of the term, correct?" The older man asked while turning back to continue on with the tour.

"Uh, yeah." The student's voice droned out in a mellow tone.

The man 'hmm'ed in though but then stopped before another door. "Here we are, your last stop. The teacher will be expecting you."

With that said, he left the teen to stare after the man's retreating form before it disappeared behind a corner. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to the classroom and quietly entered. Immediately after he stepped inside, a hush fell over the room's occupants. Blue eyes blinked uncertainly, noticing how quickly everyone's attention was drawn to him. There was an entire minute of awkward silence while the students took in the new-comer's appearance. As they began whispering to one another, the teacher finally decided to come forward.

"Ah, Higurashi-kun?" His voice is deeper than expected of the gangly-figured man. After receiving a responding nod, the man used one figure to push up his glasses and turned to address his class. "Everyone, this is Higurashi Kagome, your new classmate."

Flicking one hand up in a tiny two-finger wave, Kagome gave the guys a lazy 'Yo' in greeting. Instead of growing bored of the new boy with his ordinary guy-like mannerisms, the students seemed to whisper and stare at him even more fiercely for some reason. Kagome simply brushed it off as them just being curious, considering the strange timing of his transfer into Fujimori.

"Hmm." The teacher's gaze swept over his new student a second time before he moved his eyes to search the others in their seats. "I suppose, it would only be fitting to place you beside Yutaka-kun."

His eyes followed the teacher's finger and stopped on the person he was pointing at. From where he stood, the only thing Kagome could make was the boy's slumped shoulders and light red hair, his face was hidden behind his folded arms on the desk. All in all, it looked like he was either sleeping or trying to hide beneath the teacher's radar in hopes of not gaining another desk neighbor. Glancing to the people around him, Kagome saw that the guy was practically surrounded. But before he could ask the teacher for one of the empty desks on the other side of the room, the man called out to his student, causing him to jump in his seat, surprised.

"Yutaka Mikoto, move back a few desks so that Higurashi-kun may sit beside you." This announcement elicited a few groans and grumbles from the other students, but this Mikoto had no qualms with the switch and immediately began to move his stuff.

When he stood up, Kagome could tell he was a bit on the short side, probably a few centimeters shorter than himself. Mikoto quickly settled into his new seat as the new student walked up to him and grabbed a desk beside his. There was no introduction between them, not that they needed one. For a few minutes, Mikoto sat still with his eyes to the front of the room. But once he was sure Kagome wasn't watching, he gave the guy a once over and sighed. "Poor guy…"

Acutely aware of his neighbor's mumbled statement, Kagome frowned at the cryptic comment before wiping it from mind, uninterested. He relaxed into his seat as the teacher went on with the lesson. Though, more often than not, he caught a lingering stare directed at himself, he felt relieved. It would seem that none of the males within the school would suspect him of being a her.

---------------------------------------

This chapter is unfinished. But I will continue this story... WHEN is still up for debate. Please vote (on my profile) for which of the three stories that you want me to work on first.


	2. Chapter 2

_Invisible Camouflage _

_Chapter 2_

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. _Blue eyes slowly swept over the room. The heated glances from all of the other students did not go unnoticed. _What the hell is their problem?!_

By the time the bell rang, Kagome jumped out of her seat and bolted for the door. Until the teacher called out to her.

"Ah, Higurashi-kun, would you mind hanging back for a bit?"

The other boys packed up their belongings and left, but not before looking back to their newest classmate. Kagome could swear that she even heard a few of them sigh while dragging their feet through to the hallway. The classroom had been emptied out, but then she saw that the teacher hadn't only held her back.

"Yutaka-kun will show you around, so that you can become familiar with the school. I also believe that you are to be his new roommate, Higurashi-kun. So this is your chance to get acquainted with one another." The teacher lifted a hand, which had previously been lying on the red head's shoulder, and nudged up his glasses before turning away from them and walked back towards his desk.

Taking this as a sign of dismissal, the two stepped out into the hall. Kagome glanced to the boy beside her. Mikoto looked agitated. Maybe not as antsy as he had been during class, but the scowl on his face never seemed to slip. They stood silently for a moment before he finally turned to acknowledge her.

"Alright, come on then..." With that, he led her away, grumbling to himself quietly. Mikoto brought her past the library, school store, and eastern courtyard. He didn't really stop to show her anything or even speak to her, for that matter.

Kagome didn't really care though. She wasn't all that interested in the school grounds. Especially after her drawn out tour with that man from earlier. Despite the boredom, Kagome did use this time to her advantage by searching for her younger brother among the throngs of students. Of course it did bother her how the boys would stop and gawk at her and Mikoto as they made their way through the crowds. But after sending another glare to the hundreth stranger she had caught staring, Kagome decided to let it go. Though she made a mental note to only drink bottled water while in the school.

All-in-all, things were moving smoothly up until the other students began to follow them. More and more gathered behind them by the minute, causing Mikoto to pick up the pace. Seven minutes later, Kagome found herself chasing after the red head with a mob of boys, all of whom were shouting to him, hot on her heels.

"Miko-chan!"

"Princess!!"

"Mikoto!!!"

_This. Is. BULLSHIT! _Kagome swore silently as she came up behind the frantic red head, she was panting in exhaustion. Now that she had her chance, she quickly rounded a corner and grabbed onto Mikoto's shirt collar, dragging him up behind her.

The stampede of savage teens bounded past them and, in a flurry of movement, turned to run down a different hallway. Kagome watched the progression with her back flat against the wall. Her arm was up and pressing Mikoto to the brick wall as well. Both of them were still gasping for air.

Once she had caught her breath, Kagome turned on Mikoto. "What was _that_?!"

The red head just kept panting and shook his head at Kagome who still had him pressed up against the wall. Before she could question him further, the intercom above their heads interrupted.

_"All Princesses report to the student council office. All Princesses report to the student council office. Thank-you."_

Groaning, Mikoto gently pushed Kagome's arm away and stood up straight. "Look, I've gotta go. Walk down that hall and you should find the dorm eas-"

"You're a 'princess'?" Kagome interrupted his instructions and gave him a skeptical look as he began fumbling.

"No! It's not-I had no choice-They-I don't want-!" He choked out a few more syllables, but the boy could see it was not getting to Kagome.

"I'll just wait for you to finish... _whatever_ it is you have to do, then we'll both walk to the dorm. With my luck, I'd get lost." She reasoned with the red head who numbly nodded in agreement before leading them both to the student council office.

Things were pretty quiet as they walked back down the ahll where that mob had chased them not even fifteen minutes ago. With Mikoto dragging his feet, he must have been the last to arrive, because when he slid the door open Kagome could hear a few people call to him. Any excuses he may have said were muffled as the door closed behind him.

Glancing down the empty hallway, Kagome sighed. After a few seconds of standing in silence, she slid down the wall and sat down. She wasn't sure how long she had to wait so there was no use in standing around. It's not like they'd invite her in or anything...

------------------------

__________________________

------------------------

Or will they? Hmm.... I'm really sorry if this chapter is crap (very short crap, not worth wiping your ass with), I was gonna introduce Kagome to the student council (am I even spelling that right? council, counsel...*shrug*) BU~T I need help with the pairings.

I would pair her with Mikoto, if he weren't so cute as he is (dedicated and all to that other girl), and (I'm not sure if I've mentioned it yet, but) Kagome's 17, the princesses are all 15, it's not much of an age difference, but her view point is of them is like her younger brother (who's 13, but skipped 2 years;; also-- I never thought to have one of the original guys to be her brother, I just meant Souta *shrug* sorry to disappoint).

So here are the options I'm willing to give: Kagome x one of the guys on the council (not the president, he's creepy)

or... Kagome x that kid-with-the-green-hair's older brother who everyone loves (the name escapes me, but you know who I mean)

...I haven't watched Princess Princess in a while (sorry for the late update, I've been busying), and I've never read the manga (tried reading it online, but the site gave me a virus, *bastards...*)... *point, point, where is my point?* ah yes, So any suggestions would be appreciated! *^_^*


End file.
